horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Brackett (remake timeline)
Annie Brackett is a major character in the 2007 remake of Halloween and 2009's Halloween II. She is best friends with series protagonist Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok, and is portrayed by Danielle Harris. Biography Halloween On Halloween, Annie begs Laurie to babysit Lindsey Wallace so she can meet up with her boyfriend Paul and, after some hesitation, Laurie agrees to it. After school, as the three girls are walking home and discussing the events of the day, Laurie spots someone watching them. He leaves once Annie warns that her father is the sheriff. Later that night, Annie prepares Lindsey to be ready to be dropped off with Laurie and Tommy Doyle while she waits for Paul. Unseen by her is Michael Myers, who is watching her from the window. He follows Annie and Lindsey as they begin to walk towards the Doyle house. While there, the girls discuss getting a boyfriend for Laurie, until Paul arrives. He and Annie go back to the Wallace home where they soon agree to have sex. As they kiss and start to take their clothes off, Michael comes in, watches them, then kills Paul. Annie tries to escape out the front door but is caught by Michael. She manages to kick him off and run to the kitchen, where she grabs a knife and attempts to engage in a knifefight with the killer, but is quickly knocked down and captured alive. She gets a special punishment: caught with her shirt off, she undergoes knife torture until she nearly dies, and is left for Laurie to find. While bringing Lindsey home, Laurie finds Annie on the floor, covered in blood and cuts but still alive. Laurie tells Lindsey to go get help while she calls 9-1-1. While her friend is on the phone, Annie sees Michael and tries to warn Laurie, who is still calling for help. Michael leaves Annie and tries to get to Laurie, who escapes from him. Annie's father and Dr. Loomis arrive at the Wallace home and find Annie, then try to get her to remain calm as help is on the way. Halloween II Two years later, Annie is shown to be more stable than Laurie (who is living with Annie and her father) but their friendship is strained due to Laurie's instability. Annie also has visible scars and rarely leaves home. She has also become a caretaker of both her father and Laurie. Lee has become very protective of her to a point where he sends someone to watch over her on Halloween nights, although Annie does not like this. On Halloween, her father calls her and asks her to look for Laurie as he needs to talk to her (he has read Loomis' new book which reveals that Laurie is Michael's sister). Laurie returns later in the night, clearly distressed about finding out about her true family, and leaves the house leaving a confused Annie to call her dad about what happened. Worried about his daughter, Lee sends deputy Andy Neale to their house to watch over Annie. Later that night, Michael comes to the Brackett home and kills Deputy Neale. He finds Annie in the bathroom and, when she sees him in the mirror, she starts to run away. He chases her into her bedroom, beats her, and proceeds to stab and slash her. Some time later, Laurie and her friend Mya come home from partying and find the upstairs room destroyed and Annie badly wounded in the bathroom. Laurie sends Mya to call the police while she stays with Annie, who tells her to leave so she would not be harmed by Michael. Laurie begs Annie to stay with her, but the latter eventually succumbs to her wounds, dying in Laurie's arms. Her father later mourns for her once he finds out she has died, and blames both Michael and Dr. Loomis. Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:2009 deaths